kirbyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Isaact
Hola Isaact, tu ortografía todavía es pésima pero también pones categorías que no tienen sentido ni relaciones con el personaje como Nes,Snes, N64, Nintendo Ds, Wii, Juegos y Lugares y cada página que ves la empiezas a añadirle categorías que no significan. Ambrosio gerardo laredo perez 21:32 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Solicitud De acuerdo, te agregaré como amigo pero sería mejor que pusieras título a los mensajes y principalmente una firma como esta: Maestro DeDeDe 00:42 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Isaact soy Ben 100 aliens, para tu información la habilidad Mariposa aparece en Kirby Air Ride y además la habilidad de Monstruo de Fuego no se llama así, se llama Dragón de Fuego 190.82.52.239 19:46 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Amigo, te digo de que antes de crear una página o añadir una Imágen debes ve su licencia y añadir toda la información posible para ella. Como Landia. Bueno, ya está arreglado. Maestro DeDeDe -Déjame un mensaje-Blog'20:59 13 nov 2011 (UTC) La licencia es el formato que le das a una imágen. Ejemplo: Ejemplo.'jpg. 'Jpg es una licencia para decir que es un póster, imágen de galería, sprite,etc. 'Maestro DeDeDe -Déjame un mensaje-Blog Oye Isaact no me molestes, yo no fuí el que hizo la página Kirby pintura Enfadado Bueno... Bueno, para mi mi personaje favorito es el Rey Dedede porque él tiene un martillo y en el Anime es muy gracioso =D. Maestro DeDeDe -Déjame un mensaje-Blog bueno gracias por leerlo soy muy solitaria y estos son mis juegos de kirby aunque no me creas. #KIRBYS ADVENTURE #KIRBYS DREAM CURSE #KIRBYS AVALANCHE #KIRBY SUPER STAR #KIRBYS DREAM LAND 3 #KIRBY 64 THE CRYSTAL SHARDS #KIRBY AIR RIDE #KIRBY Y EL PINCEL DE PODER #KIRBY ROEDORES AL ATAQUE #KIRBY SUPER STAR ULTRA #KIRBYS EPIC YARN #KIRBY MASS ATTACK (pero en japones :( ) #KIRBYS RETURN TO DREAMLAND todos esos son mis juegos los complete todos al 100% ecepto kirby mass attack por que esta en japones ahi tengo el 99% y estas son preguntas que quiero que pongas en mi discusion ¿cual es tu color favorito de kirby? el mio rosa ¿cual es tu habilidad favorita de kirby? el mio tornado ¿que juego de kirby desearias tener y no tienes? yo kirby y el laberinto de los espejos y este es un gran video como muestra de agradecimiento se que te va a encantar velo :) bye.00th_Video_Special_The_History_of_Kirby|thumb||]] claro nunca rechazo una invitacion por supuesto todavia no me dices cual es tu habilidad de kirby preferida amigo :) Oye Isaact yo se que nos hemos peleado pero te pregunto si quieres ser mi amigo por favor :) soy ben 100 aliens oye tienes un wii y el juego de super smash bros. brawl si es asi pasame tu numero para luchar bueno adios. Gracias amigo yo tambien te agregare oye agregame a tu lista de amigos plis bye (kirby2390) ok gracias amigo. :) oye amigo cada vez voy mejorando hasta ahora voy en 5 lugar ya veo que vas en 1 bien por ti y sigue asi amigo. ;) ¡Hey! Debes saber... Hola. Bueno yo aprendí en Animal Crossing Enciclopedia que las categorías son una cosa más, aqui te muestro como ponerlas. *No las pongas con el mismo nombre de la página. Ejemplo: A Kirby Wario no le pongas Wario y a Scarfy no le pongas Scari. *Ponlas correctamente. Ejemplo: A Kirby Wario ponle: Personajes de Super Smash Bros Brawl. Bueno... ¿Ya entendiste?. No eres el único que lo comete. Casi todos lo cometian. Maestro DeDeDe 17:15 27 nov 2011 (UTC) gracias issact solo una pregunta ¿para comprar los juegos de kirby necesito la consola adecuada? como kirbys dreamland ¿necesitare un gameboy o no? ah y yase que metaknight es un kirby azul. oh :( que mala suerte esperaba que se bajara a la computadora pero aun asi gracias pero para mi los juegos de ds y los de wii son gratis para mi por que me hakearon el wii y los bajan de la compu y en el ds tengo una memoria y es casi lo mismo que el wii. hola amigo pronto quedare en 2 lugar ;) gracias por inspirarme :) ya voy en 2 lugar amigo jejeje tratare de superarte pero si lo hago seguiremos siendo amigos :) dejame un mensaje. (kirby2390) ya lo se lo hago para ganarme logros por ejemplo hice una pagina de imagenes de kirby no puse nada mas que imagenes y por eso me gane el ogro del pincel si quieres haslo tu tambien :) amigo vamos empatados en el puesto 1 buena suerte en todo lo que haces ;) de las habilidades de kirby que solo se usan una vez ¿cual te gusta mas? ejemplos: catapum, micro, cocinero, y demas :) em ¿como seria? ¿no entiendo???????????????????????????????????????????? amigo te e superado te lo agradesco a ti y a ben100aliens si no hubiesen sido mis amigos no hubiese llegado hasta aqui muy buena suerte para los 2 mejores amigos :) (KIRBY2390) amigo e hecho un nuevo blog plis comenta (kirby2390) Mira mi blog Hey amigo he hecho un nuevo blog dile a todos que lo vean también te encantará es sobre una nueva wiki. Maestro DeDeDe 01:22 6 dic 2011 (UTC) oye issact maestro dedede hizo una nueva wiki de pokemon si estas interesado unete amigo ;) esta el link en su blog. hola no te preocupes soy muy impaciente pero a mis mejores amigos siempre tengo paciencia solo a mi s mejores amigos :) ¿ya hiciste el 100% en kirbys return to dreamland? yo si si tienes dudas de una etapa y no encuentras las esferas de energia dime yo yo te ayudo bye amigo ;) (kirby2390) amigo e hecho un nuevo blog comenta si quieres ;) Kirby2390 01:45 21 dic 2011 (UTC) feliz navidad ;D (kirby2390) Invitación Hey estas invitad@ a mi nueva wiki hecha por mi. Esta wiki es esta vez mucho más precisa y más simple. Aqui esta el URL: es.newsupermariobroswii.wikia.com Recuerda que es sobre Mario. Maestro DeDeDe 06:24 28 dic 2011 (UTC) amigo me estas preocupando ¿por que no te conectas como antes? ya ah pasado mucho tiempo que hasta ben 100 aliens y yo hicimos nuestras propias wikis por favor responde :( Kirby2390 00:22 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Participación Hola Isaact, lleva mucho tiempo que no te conectas, incluso el Wiki se actualizo de diseño, soy administrador, etc. Espero verte muy pronto. Y te gusta mi nueva firma? x50px|link= Maestro DeDeDeMi Discusión Hola! Quieres ser mi amigo?? ¡Felicidades! Estoy muy feliz de que regreses, aunque te recomiendo algo, estamos con el Spotlight y Master Jacob regresó (al parecer ya casi todos están regresando), por lo que te recomiendo que si sacas una imágen de un Artwork ponlo así: #"Archivo:KA Artwork Bomba.jpg" #"Archivo:KSS Artwork Cuchillo.jpg" #Tiene que ser con las iniciales de un juego y después pones "Artwork" y después el nombre. #Si la imágen que subes no es un Artwork, te recomiendo que nada más la añadas un nombre descriptivo. Por cierto, eso de las categorías mejor que ya no sea cosa, además te recomiendo leer el Ayuda:Contenidos para que sepas más sobre como editar las páginas. Por cierto, eso de las categorías mejor olvídate, a Master Jacob no le gusta eso (no se pero el está trabajando muy duro con eso de los Sprites, y para hacer un título no es necesario poner las letras en mayúsculas, solo pon en la barra de herramientas de arriba donde dice "Normal" has click ahí y pones "Sección de encabezado". Y siempre es recomendable empezar con mayúsculas y sin errores ortográficos, así es mejor. Un saludo, Isaact!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow! Genial! Por fin volviste! Que bien! :) (Kirby2390) Emoticonos Deberías descubrir los emoticonos que se pueden ponder en las páginas de discusión, para eso ve a Kirbypedia:Plantillas/Emoticonos . :Por cierto, mi habilidad favorita es Suplex, las páginas que hagas si están desordenadas las arreglaré, pero con lo de las imágenes te recomiendo que las pongas con el nombre en español y descriptivo, ¡conéctate al chat! : Sobre lo del chat Pulsa enter solo si tienes internet, si no, no vas a poder hacerlo. :Entonces ve al chat para ver como es eso. Lo olvidaste? Al parecer cuando no estabas olvidaste muchas cosas jeje... Bueno puedes verla en mi usuario, es tornado. (Kirby2390). Brisa Primaveral No es necesario ser parte del proyecto para editar la página. :Por cierto, si vas a sacar una imágen de otro sitio, asegurate de subirla en Especial:SubirArchivo, que tenga un nombre descriptivo y que tenga origen así: , las imágenes mias son tomadas de un emulador que uso. Proyecto:Habilidades Hola Isaact gracias por unirte a el Proyecto:Habilidades que cree. Jaime Kirby (discusión) 21:51 7 ago 2012 (UTC)Jaime KirbyJaime Kirby (discusión) 21:51 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Chat Hola Isaact, te recomiendo que vayas al chat, hay muchas personas dentro. Hola, recibí el mensaje. Luego me pasas tu código de amigo, el mío está en mi perfil. Saludos. Princesa Daisy 23:11 17 ago 2012 (UTC). ssbb Oye Isaact veo que estas conectado al smash. ¿quieres unirte a mi sala? Si sí te espero ahí. (Kirby) Me sali porke fui a comer pero ya vuelvo. (Kirby) ssbb abandonado Perdón me fui porke la tarea ¬¬ (Kirby of the Stars) Me quiero registrar pero a toda hora dicen que no es posible por el momento ¿Que debo hacer?190.201.9.107 01:39 27 ago 2012 (UTC)